Milly Ashford
Milly Ashford (ミレイ・アッシュフォード, Mirei Asshufōdo?), 18 years old (19 in R2), is the granddaughter of the Ashford Academy superintendent, Ruben K. Ashford, and president of the Student Council. Character Outline Milly is Lelouch's friend and classmate at Ashford Academy. She has a curious and playful personality; for example, she often gently teases her friends about random things; such as Shirley's inability to express her true feelings for Lelouch openly. Milly is eager to discover Lelouch's secrets; often using over-the-top methods in attempting to find them - so much as to rally the entire school into chasing after Arthur when she suspects that the cat is holding something precious to him. Milly is secretly in love with Lelouch, but realizes the need to restore her family's status by marrying a noble. She is aware of Lelouch's identity as a former prince of Britannia, since her family were close supporters of his mother, Empress Marianne. This relationship however, would lead to the family's nobility status being stripped. The Ashfords, wanting to restore their former glory, have two options in doing so; either reinstate Lelouch and Nunnally back into the royal family, or to arrange a marriage with a noble. The Ashfords opt for the latter, and arrange a marriage interview for Milly with Earl Lloyd Asplund; much to the grief of Rivalz Cardemonde, who carries a strong; albeit, unrequited love for her. Second Season After the events of season one, Milly remains a student at the academy because she failed her examinations, although it is noted that she did so on purpose, so as to remain on campus with her friends. She was delighted to hear that Suzaku Kururugi had returned to Ashford Academy and in celebration, threw a large party for him. While Suzaku began preparations on the MR-1 that he was supposed to operate; he mentions to Milly that Nina was doing well; she had apparently presented a thesis of hers, at a science academy recently; to which Milly wondered, if she had yet perfected the Ganymede. During the conversation, Suzaku also makes a passing mention about Lloyd Asplund. While on the subject, Milly asks if Lloyd had mentioned anything about her; since their wedding was post-poned as a result of having to repeat school. Suzaku replies that he hasn't heard anything from him, and further added on a personal note, that there were 'so many things wrong with him as a human being'. Sometime later, Milly attends the wedding banquet in the Chinese Federation between First Prince Odysseus and Empress Tianzi. While there, Milly asks Lloyd if she's still his fiancée’, to which he believes she is, since they never actually called off the engagement. Just then, Second Prince Schneizel arrives at the reception, with Nina Einstein at his side. Wanting to catch up with her old friend, Milly goes to speak with Nina in private; during which, Nina mentions that Milly is nearly ready to graduate from Ashford Academy. Milly expresses her happiness towards Nina's new life; telling her that if she needs any advice, she'll be there to support her. Upon hearing this, Nina's attitude starts to turn sour. Milly attempts to console Nina, but it only causes her to snap. Nevertheless, she still considers Nina as a friend; even after having such harsh words directed at her. After returning to Ashford Academy, Milly promotes her final day as student council president by declaring 'Cupid Day'. During the event, Milly tries one last time to discover any secrets that Lelouch may be hiding. She rallies various school clubs into catching him, but is ultimately unable to find anything before the day is over. After earning enough credits to graduate from Ashford Academy, Milly breaks off her engagement with Lloyd and becomes a reporter for KT-TV, a local television news. She later attends the funeral service of Shirley Fenette, after her death had been declared a suicide. At one point, she asks Rivalz Cardemonde; who was also in attendance, where Lelouch was. Rivalz, who was too choked up by the loss; only shook his head in response. Amidst the formation of the United Federation of Nations, Milly reports that the UFNs estimated military strength was enough to rival that of Britannia. She was present at the TV studio in the Tokyo Settlement when fighting broke out between the UFN and the Holy Britannian Empire; during the battle, Gefjun Distruber Trains are activated by Zero, in order to give the UFN forces an upperhand; the resulting blackout knocking the TV station offline. Before the fighting had intensified further, Milly and the rest of the TV crew manage to make it out of the settlement; ultimately escaping the blast from the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead that was fired by Suzaku. Milly eventually arrives at Ashford Academy; which is being used as a relief shelter for displaced citizens, in the aftermath of the second battle. While there, she is reunited with Rivalz, who is overjoyed to see that she is alive and unharmed. Milly continues her work as a reporter, with Ashford Academy acting as a temporary studio for KT Television. When Lelouch succeeded his father as the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire; he made numerous and drastic changes to the policies his father had previously established; such as abolishing the area and corporate systems, as well as the nobility structure; effectively ending the Ashford family's quest to regain their former social status. Emperor Lelouch later announces that Britannia will join the UFN; declaring Japan as the site for the negotiations, with Ashford Academy as the location of the meeting grounds. Milly is sent to cover the meeting; during Lelouch's arrival, she comments to herself if it really is him; only to correct herself immediately after remembering that she was live on air. When the UFN delegates intially hesitated on their decision to allow Britannia to join the United Federation of Nations, Emperor Lelouch forces the majority vote by holding them at gunpoint with Suzaku in the Lancelot Albion, stunning everyone who was watching the meeting unfold, including Milly, who expressed her surprise at Lelouch's actions. During the final battle between the Black Knights and Emperor Lelouch's forces over Mt. Fuji, Milly stays at Ashford Academy with Rivalz. While in the student council room, she states her amazement at their friends; who in her words, were 'fighting against the entire world'. At first, Rivalz felt that she was being sarcastic; blaming himself for allowing Nina to be taken away, during the kidnapping of the UFN delegates at the meeting that took place earlier. Reassuring him, Milly tells Rivalz that he did his best. Following the detonation of the Sakuradite mines, the remaining citizens of the Tokyo Settlement began to evacuate from the area. Out of curiosity, Milly asks Rivalz if he was planning on leaving as well; he tells her that there wasn't anywhere else for him to go to, and that all he really wanted, was to hangout with his friends everyday. They later both witness the assasination of Emperor Lelouch at the hands of Suzaku Kururugi, who was disguised as Zero; although neither were aware of the fact that Lelouch had planned for the entire event to occur. In the epilogue, Milly is found reporting on the meeting between Nunnally vi Britannia, who is now an important diplomatic figure, and newly-elected Prime Minister Ohgi. She is last seen with Rivalz and Nina; among with the many other guests in Ohgi and Viletta's wedding photo. Trivia *In the second picture drama special included on the DVD release, it states her grandfather and Nina's grandfather worked on the Ganymede Knightmare Frame. Category:Characters